Reduced engine taxi operations (RETO) for on the ground aircraft during taxi operations are increasingly being deployed by operators across the globe owing to its economical as well as environmental benefits. On an average, RETO can deliver 20 to 40 percent reduction in ground level fuel burn and CO2 emissions. Additionally, this operation can significantly reduce the noise at the airports, improve the overall air quality and result in reduced aircraft maintenance costs. While RETO is generally recommended by the operators when an aircrew expects long taxi duration, the actual decision to go ahead with RETO is made on flight-by-flight basis and the conditions of the day.
Hence, there is a need for real-time assessment and assistance of RETO for an aircraft.